Alpha Scenario -binhwan
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Kim Hanbin, putra tunggal keturunan Golden Alpha yang keras kepala, tidak menganggap keberadaan omega manapun kecuali mendiang ibu nya hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu seorang omega dengan feromon menggoda. [BinHwan ; Hanbin Jinhwan] [Junhyeong ; Junhoe Hyunyeong] [Bobhyuk ; JiHyuk ; Bobby Donghyuk] [Chanwoo] [Junhwan] [iKON YAOI! BL] [ABO ; Alpha Beta Omega]


**_A BinHwan Story_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _BaeKiyudh26_**

.

.

.

 ** _Alpha side :_**

 _Hanbin [27]_

 _Junhoe [25]_

 _Bobby [25]_

 ** _Beta side :_**

 _Donghyuk [25]_

 _Chanwoo [24]_

 ** _Omega side :_**

 _Jinhwan [25]_

 _Yunhyeong [23]_

【 _Summary_ : Kim Hanbin, putra tunggal keturunan Golden Alpha yang keras kepala, tidak menganggap keberadaan omega manapun kecuali mendiang ibu nya. Hingga suatu ketika ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang omega dengan feromon mematikan yang ternyata menjadi ketua pack lawan tanding nya pada perebutan wilayah.】

 _( **warn** : smut, bloody scene, harshly, gay / boys love)_

 ** _Don't Like_**

 ** _Don't Read!_**

 **Get Ready?**

 **It's Showtime!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Beta's Army sudah siap!"**

Hanbin menghentikan asahan pedang nya, "Bagaimana dengan Omega's Army?"

Donghyuk mengangguk, "Mereka akan menyelesaikan persiapan pada esok pagi."

"Berikan pedang-pedang ini dan beberapa anak panah kepada para Omega's Army. Mereka tidak akan bisa kuat bertahan di medan perang jika hanya mengandalkan wujud sebagai wolf, mereka itu lemah." Hanbin melempar pedang terakhir yang selesai diasah nya kepada Donghyuk. Pedang dengan ukiran wolf berwarna emas itu terlihat tajam menyilaukan mata, siap menghunus siapapun yang berani menantang.

Donghyuk terdiam sejenak, "...Apa rencana kita setelah berhasil melakukan perebutan wilayah?"

Hanbin menatap Donghyuk, kepala nya terangkat lebih tinggi, memperlihatkan betapa egois dan bengis nya paras tampan itu, "Bunuh semua omega di dalam pack kita."

Donghyuk menegang, ekspresi wajah nya membeo tidak percaya, "A-apa?! Semua omega? Kim Hanbin! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu! Jika semua omega dimusnahkan, maka tidak ada yang bisa memberi keturunan penerus untuk pack kita!"

 ** _SRET_**

Hanya dengan satu kejapan mata yang hampir tidak terbaca kecepatan nya, tercipta aliran darah kecil di pipi mulus Donghyuk, " _Watch your mouth, bitch!_ Sadarlah Donghyuk, omega itu hanya menyusahkan saja, mereka lemah, mereka adalah beban, mereka adalah kelemahan bagi prajurit alpha yang seharusnya tangguh dan kuat tanpa ada titik lemah. Jangan pikirkan masalah keturunan, kita bisa merekrut werewolf lain dari pack yang berhasil kita rebut wilayah nya lalu dilatih sedemikian hingga menjadi seorang werewolf tangguh."

Bola mata Donghyuk seketika berubah menjadi ungu keemasan, emosi nya tersulut oleh apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kakak nya, "Akan berbeda hasil nya, werewolf yang asli mewarisi darah Golden Pack dengan werewolf yang hanya mendapat pelatihan semata sebagai penerus keturunan."

"Pergi dan latih kekuatanmu jika kau ingin menentang perintah ku." Hanbin menggeram marah, emosi nya terpancing ketika melihat perubahan warna mata Donghyuk. Kuku jemari nya semakin panjang, leader Golden pack itu berusaha menahan cakaran nya.

"Aku kecewa kepada cara kepemimpinan mu, hyung." Beta itu menyeka darah di pipi nya sengan kasar, membanting pedang yang diberikan Hanbin lalu melangkah lebar meninggalkan pewaris tahta Golden pack tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Masing-masing pack memiliki keistimewaan turun-temurun. Baik Alpha, Beta maupun Omega, mereka mempunyai keahlihan berbeda-beda sesuai dengan pack nya masing-masing.

 **Golden pack** , adalah satu dari 3 pack paling ditakuti. Setiap keturunan dari Golden pack memiliki keistimewaan dalam segi fisik, mereka cenderung tempramental dan keras kepala. Para Golden pack bisa mengejar lawan dalam sekejap, singkatnya mereka punya kecepatan lari yang di atas rata-rata dibandingkan pack lain. Keistimewaan lain yang dimiliki Golden pack adalah mereka punya penglihatan yang tajam, dari jarak sejauh apapun, aneh nya mereka tetap bisa melihat tarjet yang menjadi sasaran. Beberapa keistimewaan tersebut membuat mereka sering memenangkan berbagai macam duel antar pack. Golden pack adalah pack dengan jumlah alpha yang paling banyak, kekuasaan wilayah mereka juga luas.

Pack kedua yang paling ditakuti adalah **Red Moon pack**. Pack satu ini memang lemah dalam segi fisik, tetapi mereka memikiki keistimewaan yang sangat unik, mereka mampu membaca pikiran seseorang hanya dengan melihat mata seseorang tersebut. Hal itu membuat mereka sering memenangkan perebutan wilayah, tentu saja karena mereka bisa membaca strategi lawan sehingga mereka bisa mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi. Ciri khusus dari Red Moon pack adalah mereka memiliki simbol bulan sabit merah di bagian bawah kelopak mata. Pack ini lebih didominasi oleh beta daripada Alpha ataupun Omega.

Pack terakhir yang termasuk daftar pack paling ditakuti adalah **Ferospirity pack**. Pack ini adalah pack yang paling tua umurnya. Mereka adalah yang paling spesial diantara semua pack. Keturunan para Ferospirity memiliki paras ayu dan tampan. Mereka juga dianugerahi kecerdasan tingkat jenius, tidak hanya itu, sesuatu hal paling spesial dari Ferospirity adalah air mata mereka mampu menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Tidak sampai di situ saja, mereka mampu berubah wujud menjadi orang lain, hal ini sering digunakan mereka sebagai tipu daya dalam strategi perang. Usut punya usut, sebenarnya Ferospirity adalah werewolf setengah siluman. Namun sayang, keberadaan para Ferospirity sudah punah ditelan zaman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Aku sudah mengamankan semua anak-anak., tapi hyung... apa kau yakin?"**

Seekor serigala berbulu coklat madu dengan kelereng mata sewarna karamel mendekati sosok lelaki tinggi yang duduk menekuk lutut, kelelahan setelah berlatih.

 ** _Lick! Lick! Lick!_**

"Hey! Aku serius! Hyung hentikan!"

Pemuda itu menahan kepala serigala yang menjilati wajah nya di mana-mana, kedua tangan nya berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk berbulu coklat madu itu,

"Aish!, Sudahlah aku pergi saja." Yang dijilati wajah nya merasa kesal, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang kakak di area danau wilayah Blue Sea pack.

Sepeninggal kepergian pemuda jakung tersebut, serigala berbulu coklat madu tadi meloncat masuk ke dalam jernih nya air danau, tidak lama kemudian kepala yang mulanya bertelinga serigala tersebut muncul ke permukaan air digantikan dengan seorang lelaki manis dengan hidung mancung bermata karamel dengan poni basah berwarna coklat madu.

 **"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa ku demi mempertahankan wilayah kita."**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bruk_**

 _"Eommaaa!"_

 _Bocah kecil dengan sapuan warna merah di rambutnya itu berlari menghampiri ibu nya yang tumbang dengan darah di mana-mana._

 _"Eomma- hiks E-eom-_

 _"HANBIN LARI!"_

 _Ketika Hanbin kecil menengok ke belakang, pemandangan sang ayah yang lehernya terhunus pedang menjadi fokus utama._

"AAAAAAAAAA"

" _Hah Hah_ " Hanbin terbangun dari tidur, keringat membasahi kening dan tubuh nya. Mimpi buruk lagi, masa lalu sang ibunda dan ayah tercinta kembali terulang.

Ini adalah alasan mengapa Hanbin sangat membenci omega, _ibu nya mati terbunuh oleh seorang omega_ dari pack lawan. Semenjak saat itu, Hanbin tumbuh dengan karakter pribadi yang keras dan keji. Pada usia 15 tahun, dirinya sudah menjadi seorang pemimpin pack.

Lelaki itu beranjak dari ranjang dan menyambar acak kemeja yang ada di belakang pintu, menggunakan celana kain secara asal-asalan lalu meloncat keluar dari cendela. Ingin menenangkan pikiran.

Sepoi angin malam menyapa wajah nya, helaian rambut hitam dengan sapuan warna merah nya bergerak mengikuti arah angin,

Mata nya memejam damai, melepaskan segala kenangan indah bersama kedua orang tua nya.

 ** _Cling_**

Hingga tiba-tiba pejaman matanya terbuka lebar menampilkan bola mata semerah darah dengan pinggiran emas menyala menakuti semua kelelawar yang sedang berterbangan.

Kuku jemari nya memanjang, sapuan warna merah di rambut hitam nya semakin mendominasi, taring nya mencuat ganas dan Hanbin berlari sekuat tenaga,

 ** _Berlari menuju ke posisi di mana ia mencium aroma feromon yang sumpah sangat menggoda._**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Cuitan :_

 _Test. Hellooo apakah ada BinHwan Shipper???_

 _Saya coba membuat ff genre fantasy dengan cast utama BinHwan /wink_

 _Hope U Like It Guys!_

 _Bayangin aja iKON di sini jadi werewolf, uuuh kece abis!_


End file.
